James's Adventure, Chapter 12
by jerogger
Summary: In this chapter, James and Note finally make it home, and they're in for a surprise. Enjoy!


Chapter 12

James exhaled a sigh of relief. Note wasn't mad at him. And she would train with him from now on. He got up from the stretcher and walked to the door. He stood in the door and looked in the direction that Note had walked towards. She was gone.

James went to the cockpit to see where they were. They were going to arrive on Earth in less than 2 minutes. He decided to tell Goku, in case he didn't already know.

He found him in the kitchen, eating a ton of food. "We'll be landing soon." he said. Goku nodded, his mouth stuffed with noodles and chicken. "That's disgusting." thought James. He left the room before he lost his appetite forever.

"Wait." said Goku. James turned back around. Goku wiped his mouth and got up. "I want to teach you something real quick." he said. "It's called Kaioken. It boosts all fighting attributes the more you multiply it, but it's rough on your body, so use it wisely. This is how you do it…"

Later, the ship touched down in front of Capsule Corp. It was night outside. The main hatch opened, and James walked down. He took in his surroundings, noticing that it didn't look all that different from the current version.

Note walked down from behind. "I was taking a shower." she explained. "In two minutes?" asked James. He shook his head in disbelief. Goku came down last, and stretched. "Back home." he said. "Let's find everyone."

They walked into the building, and waited in the main lobby. "We should stay here till morning." said Goku. "It's close enough to morning, anyways. We'll be safe for a little bit also." He sat down and meditated.

James didn't have enough patience for meditation, so he paced around, sometimes transforming into various transformations, from Super Saiyan to a Super Saiyan Blue, and on and on.

Note watched him, sitting on a couch. James could tell how upset she was watching. She wanted to be as strong as him, so he would be less protective. He would do her best to let her have her freedom.

They heard a light turn on, and James instinctively went from a Super Saiyan 2 to a Super Saiyan 4. It turned out to be Vegeta, ransacking the fridge. He turned, and when he saw James, his jaw dropped.

James realized that he was a Super Saiyan 4, and withdrew his transformation. Goku looked up from his meditation. "Hi, Vegeta." he said, then closed his eyes again.

Vegeta walked into the room. "What was that?" he asked. "Where did you learn that?" "It's a Super Saiyan 4." said James. "You can achieve it if you still had a tail."

Vegeta was furious. "Kakarot!" he yelled. He tried to punch Goku, but Goku caught the punch, opening one eye. "Don't blame me, Vegeta." he said. "You were the one that tried to invade the Earth."

"Invade Earth?" said a voice in the kitchen? Bardock walked out and stood next to Vegeta. "You were sent to invade Earth?" "Wow! You look like me!" said Goku. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bardock." said Bardock. "I'm also a Saiyan, and you happen to be my son." They stared at each other for a moment, then Goku stood up. He walked over to Bardock, who put a hand on his shoulder. "You're really strong." said Bardock.

Suddenly, James heard a beep. He looked around, but no one else seemed to hear it. He heard it again, and looked at Note. She nodded, and put her finger to her lips, telling James to be quiet. She seemed almost excited, a bit of her old sparkle reinvigorated inside of her.

Suddenly, James was ripped from the room, and teleported into a room that was very familiar. The Time Chamber. He was back where he belonged. Note was with him. "We're back!" she cried. She gave him a big hug.

Trunks ran down the stairs. "It worked!" he said, stopping in front of them. "We're so sorry we couldn't bring you back when we wanted. That Supernova Frieza shot really messed up our systems." "It's ok." James laughed. "It's good to be back."

Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai also came running. "They're back!" said Supreme Kai of Time. "I told you they would make it!" "You were the one that was worried that they wouldn't come back." said Elder Kai.

James was appalled by all of the attention. He had forgotten how many people were waiting for him back at home. He remembered about Vegito. "Is Vegito unfuzed?" he asked. "Yes." said Trunks. "We had to wait for a little bit, but eventually, they split."

"What about sightings of Mira?" asked Note. Mira. James had forgotten all about him. "There have been sightings of Towa," said Trunks, "But not of Mira. It's strange. He's never this quiet. He's planning something."

"We could go out to search for him later." said James. "I won't mind. I've gotten plenty stronger." "About that…" said Trunks, "Apparently Lord Beerus heard about you. He wants to see you."

James immediately felt nervous. The God of Destruction wanted to see him? "Me?" he asked. "You can take Note with you if you want." said Trunks. "She is your partner, after all." Note smiled.

"Ok. Where is he?" asked James. "He's actually on his way." said Supreme Kai of Time. "I notified him when we got you back. He should be here any minute now." "And here I am!" said a voice suddenly.

There was a flash, and all of a sudden, a figure stood in the middle of the room. He carried a staff, and had straight white hair. James recognised him as Whis, Beerus's servant and teacher.

Beerus stepped out from behind Whis. "So, this is the best Saiyan Time Patroller." he said. He walked up to James and inspected him from head to toe. "He doesn't seem like much."

"That's because this is his base form, sir." said Trunks. "Oh' I'm quite aware that you Saiyans have methods of transformations." said Beerus. "However, I want to see how strong you can become."

"You want him to fight you?" asked Supreme Kai of Time. "What if you accidentally destroy him?" Beerus shrugged. "Oh well." he said. "If he puts up as much of a fight as I've heard from Goku, then he should be fine."

James nodded. "I won't mind, Lord Beerus." he said. Beerus nodded and smiled. They walked outside, and stood in the middle of the lawn. Everyone else crowded the doorway to the Time Chamber, watching nervously.

Beerus stretched. "Now then," he said. "Let's see what you can do." James got into a fighting stance. "Go easy on me, Beerus." he said. Beerus laughed. "As if! If you want me to go easy, I'll destroy you." James swallowed nervously. "Fine." he said. "Then let's get started."


End file.
